Harder Than You Know
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Stiles finds messages on Derek's phone with a girl that Stiles doesn't know. And the conversations Derek has with her, are quite personal.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles shook uncontrollably with anger and frustration.

"How could you do this to me, Derek!" Stiles screamed, chucking Derek's phone at his head.

"Ah, fuck. Stiles! What the hell were you doing going through my phone!" Derek said defensively.

"Because you're meant to be my boyfriend, but I don't trust you! And I now see why! I now know why we haven't had sex in... God knows how long! You're an asshole, Derek. Who is she?! I want to know."

Derek rolled his eyes. He had met some girl and they started chatting, getting flirty and she became his best friend that he could talk about ANYTHING to. So he did, he hold her how Stiles 'wasn't doing it for him anymore' and how Derek 'Can't keep hard when him and Stiles were having sex anymore, because he doesn't find Stiles attractive.'

"She's just someone I met." Derek shrugged.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You tell her, some girl I don't even know, you talk to her about our sex life?! You say you're not attracted to me anymore?! Then why are we continuing this relationship? What's the fucking point?" By now, Stiles was crying.

He's never been in a situation that's made him feel THIS much like shit.

"I'd never cheat on you, I'd never sleep with anyone else." Derek said, kissing Stiles' cheek.

Stiles pushed Derek away.

"That IS cheating, Derek! You were saying shit like, you wish you weren't in a relationship so you could sleep with other people?! THATS cheating. I'm done, Derek, these past 3 years have been a waste of time. You're on your own." Stiles shook his head and walked to the bedroom to start packing his stuff. Why did he ever bother dating a good looking guy, he should have seen this coming.

Once he packed most of his shit, that he needed shit together and called Scott to give him a heads up that he was coming over, he walked back out to the lounge room.

"I'm going now. Don't bother trying to contact me in any way. Have fun being free and whoring around, Derek. Sorry to have held you back." As Stiles left, slamming the door, Derek looked at his phone. Noticing another flirty text from that bitch that ruined his relationship.

"What have I done?" He whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! You all convinced me, I'll write more to this! :) **

Scott held Stiles while he sobbed.

"He was telling her about really personal stuff, Scott! Ahh! It's so embarrassing!" Stiles wiped his face.

"It's alright, buddy. You can stay here for as long as you need." Scott smiled.

"Thanks." Stiles tried to smile back.

"Sorry, but there's only the fold-out couch. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Stiles sighed.

Stiles laid in bed, reading over the 101 messages he had received from Derek. Not like it made the situation better with texts, like, 'Not sure why you're being so friggan up-tight, it's not like I slept with her!' And 'texting what I wrote isn't cheating, stop over reacting.' Or 'babe, please, let's talk about this, I love you so much. Please, come back home.'

Stiles shook his head. He had, had enough of Derek's 'apologies'. He put his phone on silent then laid it face-down on the coffee table that was near the fold out couch, and rolled over. He was pooped from all the crying and frustration he was feeling.

The next morning he woke up, feeling someone next to him, shocked he quickly sat up.

"Scott?" He shook Scott's shoulders.

Scott let out a loud snort and woke up.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you in my bed?" Stiles asked groggily.

Scott sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You were crying and I didn't like it."

Stiles stared at Scott.

"Crying?"

Scott nodded and yawned.

"Yep, now, want some breakfast?"

Stiles nodded. The wolf got up and walked to the kitchen to get food. Stiles flopped back on the bed, reaching over to grab his phone. 2 missed calls from Derek and 5 messages, 2 of them from voicemail.

'Babe, please, I didn't get any sleep last night, I need you back here, I love you xx.'

'Stop ignoring me and answer my calls! You're being selfish, Stiles!'

'Im sorry, I'm just really stressed, PLEASE Stiles, I want you back.'

Scott came back into the room, noticing his best friend crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know what to do, Scott! I love him, but I don't-" Stiles didn't finish his sentence, he knew Scott knew what he was talking about.

"Don't go back to him." Scott mumbled, still holding both bowls of cereal.

"You deserve better, WAY better. Someone who won't talk about that stuff to other people. Promise me you won't go back to him?" Scott continued.

Stiles shrugged.

"I-I don't know what I want. I love him, but-" Stiles sighed. This was frustrating and the conversation was just going around in circles.

Scott handed Stiles one of the bowls.

"I'll help you through it, I promise." Scott said, reaching out to hold Stiles' hand.

Stiles smiled.

"Thanks, Scott."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles packed up his stuff with a smile on his face.

"Are you going somewhere?" Scott asked as he entered the room with two cups of coffee.

Stiles smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm moving back in with Derek. Isn't that great?" He said enthusiastically.

Scott shook his head, hoping he heard wrong.

"You're what?!" He asked, setting down the mugs on the coffee table.

"You can't go back to him, Stiles! Do you remember how you felt when you got here?! How hurt you were?" Scott didn't EVER want to see his best friend like that again.

"Scott, I'm sorry, but-" The human started.

"No, Stiles, stay. Please?" Scott begged.

Stiles stood shocked. As a best friend, shouldn't Scott be supporting his decisions?

Scott took away the clothes Stiles held in his hands and out them on the nearest armchair.

"Just stay a while longer." Scott frowned.

Stiles frowned as well but nodded. Why didn't Scott have his back?!

Scott picked up one of the coffees and handed it to the human.

"Thanks." Stiles mumbled.

He just wanted things to go back how they were. Why couldn't things be simple?

After they finished their drinks they sat quietly for a while.

"Sooo... Want me to help you unpack?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head.

"No, that's okay, thanks."

His phone beeped signalling he had received a message.

'_Stiles, please come back, I can't do this anymore. I'm loosing it! I need you, babe!' _

Stiles smiled lightly, his heart fluttered. He heard Scott growl from where he was.

"What's your problem?" He asked, slightly angry.

Scott shook his head and stood up, grabbing both of the coffee mugs.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would it?!" He huffed, his eyes turning red.

Stiles stood up and put his hand on The wolf's shoulder to get his attention.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He sighed.

Scott turned around and set the coffee cups back down, before pulling stiles close and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

"Please stay." He whispered.

A small smile fell upon Stiles' lips And he said:

"Okay."


End file.
